


in your arms, after dark

by Hugabug



Category: Academia (Anthropomorfic), Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sleepy Cuddles, a lot of domestic, also i may or may not have a bias for my school, and LearningToBeMoreMalambing!Neo, and loving it, but also tagging is so weird, i like characters realizing that they're domestic af, more Malambing!Salle, so weird - Freeform, tagging for this fandom is still so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: "Your bone marrow would sell for millions."Pillow talk, cuddles, and domesticity. Saan ka pa?





	in your arms, after dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightside34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightside34/gifts).



> this was a request from my blockmate and a question that has been haunting us ever since the proliferation of genital-shaped things on Ateneo Trade
> 
> wala lang, it's funny

"If you don't set your alarm now you're going to regret it later."

Neo shakes his head and yawns, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "No school later."

The chuckle that he gets as a reply rumbles in Salle's chest. It's a nice sound and an even nicer feeling, settling just so in the pits of Neo's belly. He wants to equate it to adrenaline, because that's what it feels like; the fluttering butterflies that help you soar at any mountain peek. But saying out loud that sticking it to the man and not setting his alarm whilst anticipating a well deserved lie-in with his boyfriend makes his entire body thrum with excitement is just... God, since when was he born 40?

"Tahimik mo ngayon, ah." Neo whispers, blinking a bit to squeeze the sleep out of his eyes. He splays a hand over Salle's sternum, just to feel his heart's steady rhythm through his cotton shirt. It flutters delicately against his palm and Neo can't help but think about how sweet it is. "What're you thinking of?"

Salle's hand runs its course through his damp hair, starting from the nape all the way to the sensitive part behind his ear lobe. The silence goes on for awhile, and Neo is close to the edge of oblivion, when Salle finally says; "We're both clothed."

Neo yawns. "And?"

"We're going to sleep. Clothed."

There's awe in his words, as if they'd unknowingly done something amazing. Neo lifts his head, frowning. He's not sure how going home, changing out of their day clothes, studying all day in each other's company, and cooking dinner is something amazing. He's pretty sure they've finished papers around each other before. And bathed and lazily dressed together. But Salle is looking at him with that soft, patient smile, which means that there's something he isn't getting here. Neo looks down at his old PE shirt and boxer briefs, and his boyfriend's black cotton shirt and boxers, as if they somehow hold all the answers to the universe.

They don't. It frustrates his sleep-deprived brain to no end. "What?"

Salle laughs. "You're so cute when you're pouting."

"I'm not." He bites his bottom lip, just to make sure he isn't. "What is it?"

"Wala." Salle shrugs, twisting so that he's lying on his side, closing his eyes as his smile grows wider. "Cute mo."

"Paasa ka talaga." Neo whines, burrowing into his pillow when it becomes apparent that he isn't going to budge. "Tell me."

"Ayaw."

"Sige na."

Salle snakes an arm around Neo's waist. Pulls him a bit closer. "Ayaw ko nga."

Neo huffed and turned, roughly, so that he was facing the wall. What? He can be petty when he wants to be.

Of course, Salle just chuckles. Again. He doesn't miss a beat, scooting closer and winding both arms around Neo's stiff waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder then to the back of his head. Neo suppresses a shiver and isn't too successful, if the grin pressed into the nape of his neck is anything to go by.

"Wala lang." Salle breathes against his skin, raising goose bumps. "It's a milestone, you know?"

A... milestone?

Neo quirks an eyebrow, even though Salle can't see it, and he mouths out the phrase again in his confusion.  _A... mile..._

_Oh._

"Such a sap." Neo groans, annoyance barely masking the fond as he turns around again. Green eyes are on him, all soft and warm under the dim light. They're almost painful to look at, overwhelming. Neo doesn't want to look away. "Matulog ka na nga."

"Later," Salle grins. "I don't want to yet."

"Need to think about our new found domestic-ness?"

"No, I think I've digested it." He burped. "The pinakbet you made though..."

Neo hits him with a pillow, twisting his lips into a small pout. Salle laughs, just like he's wont to do, and lets himself get hit a few times before catching Neo's wrists in his hands and turning over to his back, leaving the other boy tucked once more into his side. Outside, the street lamp flickers, and for a second, the thin sliver of the moon shins brighter. Neo yawns, pressing a cheek against his boyfriend's chest.

"Sleep na." He says. "There's tomorrow morning."

The arms around him tighten. "But I don't want to sleep yet."

"Kulit."

"Always." A pause. "Hey, there's something I want to ask--"

Neo rolls his eyes as they flutter shut. "Hmm?"

"Is there an 'Ateneo Trade: Black Market'?"

"Really?"

Neo feels Salle shrug. It jostles Neo's place and he whines, lifting his head and rearranging it so his forehead is nestled snuggly against Salle's neck. His eyes are getting heavier, a lot harder to keep open, and his hand, once dormant on Salle's chest, is busy making sleepy patterns across black cotton.

Salle catches them and intertwines their fingers together. "Seriously," he says, a whisper into Neo's ear. "Is there one?"

"If there was one it wouldn't be on facebook."

"So there is one?"

Neo hums, closing his eyes. He's smiling, loose and easy. Lighter than he's ever felt in a long time. "Your bone marrow would sell for millions."

He doesn't hear the reply, lulled to deep sleep by Salle's sweet chuckle lost in the gentle kiss upon his brow.

**Author's Note:**

> For brightside34 because they're a sweetheart who deserves good things <333
> 
> I implore all of you to scream at me about anything fandom, srsly. Scream at me and I will scream at you back: @shekinah_mikael on twitter bc I don't use tumblr as much anymore.


End file.
